


不度（十一）

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，未成年禁点（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变tai金容仙）
Kudos: 6





	不度（十一）

25

容蜜……

这个称呼……

文星伊的记忆又被拉扯回当年她们第一次组搭档出任务的时候。假装是姐妹花，在上流社会里充当酒会表演的舞女，给自己起了腻人的艺名，完成任务之后还相互笑了好长时间。

她知道我应该对她的信任产生了怀疑吧……文星伊这么想着，所以特意用这个称呼引诱她去赴约。

文星伊盯着这个短信看了半天，最后眼睛一闭，拨通了金道勋的电话：“金容仙约我今晚九点乾安码头见面。”

“你觉得会是陷阱吗？”

“不知道，但是我一定会去。”

“对方知道你一定会去吗？”

文星伊沉默了一会：“知道。”

“我会派人手在暗中保护你，说不定你这次去我们能有新的线索。”

“你居然没让我不要去？”

“如果我说不让你去，你会听吗？”

“……”

“我知道你什么德性……而且对于金容仙，你算是唯一的突破口，你自己要当这个炮灰，没人拦你。”

“知道了。”文星伊叹了口气之后挂掉电话。

她太想见见金容仙了，她太想从金容仙口中得到一个否定叛变的答案。

所以她一定会去，哪怕很危险。

“你怎么这么确定她会来？”朴振英看过那条短信，有点不以为意。

“我确定，我了解她。”金容仙一袭风衣，被陆风吹的飘飘荡荡。

“你说的对。”朴振英看见远处车子的远光灯照过来。

“给你机会，如果不能拉拢，就开枪，很清楚了吧？”朴振英拍拍金容仙的肩膀，撤回了房车里。

文星伊见到金容仙的那一刻忍了又忍才没有扑上去拥抱。

“我约你见面目的很明确，我希望你可以放弃复仇，跟我们成为朋友。”

“你知道这个不可能的。”

“你居然敢独自一个人来，就不怕出事吗？”

“你会对我做什么？”

“我会对你开枪。”

“你有没有叛变？”

“有，我承认我叛变了，包括之前我找线人给你发送信息，还有我特意让你在我身上放追踪器。”

“你连骗我都不愿意……”文星伊锁着眉头，眼眶泛红，“设计好一切，给我机会策反，却连骗我一下让我开心都不愿意。”

“给你机会，你自己选择。”金容仙硬生生憋住了眼泪，从后腰抽出枪，拉开保险指向文星伊。

“我不同意你是不是就会开枪？”

“对。”

“那你开枪。”文星伊向前走一步，握住枪身抵着额头。

文星伊才感觉金容仙的手抖了那么一下，立马就掰开枪，扶着后颈就把人勾到怀里强吻。

她伸着舌头探入惦念日日夜夜的嘴里，明知道不止她们两个人，还有许多眼睛在暗处盯着也旁若无人  
地唇齿相依。

文星伊所有的爱意和不舍金容仙都在这个吻里感觉得到，但是她还是含着眼泪咬上文星伊的舌头。没留情，文星伊松开金容仙后捂上自己的嘴，才张开说一个字就一手的血。

金容仙的枪重新对上文星伊：“你不要以为我不敢。”

“好，开枪吧。”文星伊偏头吐掉那口血，然后双手张开，那个姿势像是想要拥抱金容仙一样。

一直在观察两个人情况的丁辉人抬起对讲机：“现在怎么办？”

“随时准备出手，金容仙那边肯定也有人，小心行动。”金道勋的声音才传来，大楼里蹲在狙击位的安惠真立马拉了枪栓。

“不要伤到那两个人，金容仙一旦扣扳机就打枪身。”金道勋声音又响起。

“但是这样玟星很可能会被金容仙打中……”丁辉人就在不远处的地方，带着一队人随时准备冲上去，他们的任务除了保护文星伊还有就是逮捕金容仙。

“按我说的做。”

“……是。”安惠真应声，把瞄准镜从金容仙的脑袋移到金容仙手上的枪。

“最后一遍，哪怕你失去性命，你也不反悔吗？”金容仙抖着手，不得不用另外一只扶着稳定住。

文星伊笑了笑，动摇的明明就是这个一直在放狠话的女人，她在RBW十多年何曾听说过枪神抓抢手抖的，更别说亲眼见到了。

嘭――

金容仙最后改了角度朝着文星伊的右肩开了枪，她开枪那一瞬间手里的枪就被击飞，同时丁辉人带着五六个特工冲出来，朴振英的手下也行动了。

一时间场面混乱，安惠真瞄准几个朴振英的手下的脑袋就开了枪。丁辉人冲到文星伊边上就架着中枪的文星伊往回撤，她自己听到金容仙的话神都还没回过来就听见金道勋下令行动，等文星伊被带到安全的地方的时候，金容仙他们已经完全不见踪影了。

有人迅速给文星伊打上绷带：“赶紧送医院！”

金道勋声音从对讲机传来：“把对讲机对着文星伊！”

丁辉人虽然急但还是照做了。

“134791115202427304050555658607071889699101。”文星伊快速念完这串数字之后就进入休克了。

“快快快……她快撑不住了……”

文星伊最后听到的声音是对讲机里金道勋大喊手下立刻翻译的声音。

26

“对不起，我下不去手。”金容仙的手被子弹震麻了。

朴振英猜的到金容仙不可能下的去手让文星伊死，但是她敢开枪也是让他没想到的：“你先看看她在你外套口袋里放了什么吧。”

金容仙一愣，刚刚文星伊扣着她的时候……

金容仙摸了摸口袋，翻出一个叠好的纸条。

“明知道这么多人盯着你俩，还非要塞东西给你，不会是情书吧？”朴振英看到纸条就摇头叹了口气，现在的年轻人……

也许你我终将行踪不明，但是你该知道我曾因你动情。不要把一个阶段幻想得很好而又去幻想等待后的结果，那样的生活只会充满依赖。我的心思不为谁而停留，而心总要为谁而跳动。我曾用心爱着你。――文星伊把这张便签放在了她的外衣口袋，像是送给她的最后一段话。

金容仙笑了，笑着笑着又哭了。

朴振英看完内容皱了皱眉，用烟点燃了纸条：“既然都这样了，你就安心做事吧，只要先RBW一步掌控住了贵族，就没有人可以威胁到你们金家了，到时候你和你们金家就是最大的功臣。”

金容仙跟在朴振英身边这两个月，发现她就是笃定绝对不会拿金家开玩笑，所以肆无忌惮的告诉她自己的计划和手段，很简单，如果她敢用手段，金家的下场就会像当年文氏一模一样。

栽赃陷害一国要员，朴振英真的信手拈来。更何况，朴振英因为车尚贤曾经的养母，也就是金容仙伯母手上，拿到了不少的机密。

金容仙认为伯父应该是知道了伯母出轨的事情，所以把人软禁在家这么多年，可是朴振英已经借伯母的手有了威胁金家的证据。

朴振英一直想错了一件事。

她确实会为了金家尽可能委屈求全，但是朴振英如果是要把整个国家机密都卖出去，她只能选择一个就必须放弃金家，也放弃文星伊。

她不敢赌文星伊是不是收到了那条情报，但是她知道文星伊一定现在恨死她了。

如果金家出事，她也难辞其咎，不如就这样恨着会更好。

“朴振英，你不惭愧吗？”金容仙抹掉眼泪。

“我当然很惭愧，”朴振英哈哈大笑，“我现在的一切都是文长官和金部长给我的，不然你以为我为什么一次次放过文星伊一次次放过你？”

朴振英笑着掐了烟：“不过现在正好，你爱的那个人已经放弃你，你没有顾虑了。”

27

丁辉人完全震惊在文星伊和金容仙那么明目直白的对话里，文星伊能听出那么多东西。

不过这套密码本来就是文星伊和金容仙当年成为搭档之后组成的，本来是为了她们更好配合而自己制作的，后来不知道怎么就被金道勋知道，要了一份译本。

让文星伊见金容仙也是赌一把，如果成功，就很好拿证据了，只要证明是朴振英在经营药厂售药就可以把这么多年的证据堆立起来，然后打一个冗长艰难的官司，但是证人和证据可以让正义夺回胜利。

但是如果金容仙还是演戏，假装送情报……

文星伊在手术后的第7个小时醒了过来。

金道勋问文星伊的第一句话：“情报可信吗？”

文星伊点点头。

“还有几个数字我们没找到对应的联系，不过前面都已经有很详细的信息了。”

文星伊又摇摇头表示那后面的数字不重要。

“你确定？”

金道勋得到文星伊再次肯定答案之后就离开了ICU，事不宜迟，既然确认了真实性就得立刻行动。

丁辉人在行动中伤了手肘，所以被留下来照顾文星伊，她看看文星伊憔悴的脸有又看看刚刚换完药的伤口。

“你这个样子……唉……”

“我想起了书里的一句话。”文星伊还戴着呼吸器，说话有点吃力，声音很轻。

“什么？”丁辉人好奇。

“当你爱一个人的时候你就应该说出来。”

“守望灯塔。”

“可我不守望灯塔，我只想守着一束白玫瑰的绽放。”

这是她的白玫瑰，因为她，她想成为更强的人，不想成为一个负担，因此奋发，只是想证明她足以与她相配。

文星伊几乎想剖开树杈掘开地，看看那玫瑰来日能肆意绽放的洁白藏在哪里。

“如果金容仙的情报都是真的，那么三天之后会有一批货物运输到C港，到时候我们和警方会同时出动，指挥官是金部长。”丁辉人也很想参与其中，但是自己脱臼才掰好的关节，只会拖累同事。

“帮我告诉金部长……金容仙是我们最重要的证人，她得活着……”

“这个你不说他也知道，放心吧。”

文星伊点点头闭上眼睛，她没有睡着，只是在想着金容仙莫名多出来的那串数字，其实不是完全没意义，只是这个，她一个人知道就可以。

“还有我爱你。”金容仙扣下扳机前最后给她的话。

――――未完待续――――

也许你我终将行踪不明，但是你该知道我曾因你动情。不要把一个阶段幻想得很好而又去幻想等待后的结果，那样的生活只会充满依赖。我的心思不为谁而停留，而心总要为谁而跳动。  
――波德菜尔《恶之花》


End file.
